Spock's First Christmas
by estar9821
Summary: Spock and Amanda visit relative on Earth in Spock's first real Christmas and his first visit to Earth.


Spock was excited, but he hid it well. Even at the young age of eight, he was learning the mastery of emotions and knew better than to let his enthusiasm show. Instead, he merely observed, curiosity compelling him to absorb every new sight and sound.

Sitting across from him was a tall, pale blue Andorian woman in business clothes, reading from a glowing PADD. He had never seen an Andorian before, only pictures. Spock couldn't help himself. He stared. The woman felt his eyes on her and lifted her head. Upon seeing him staring, she glared indignantly.

Amanda took notice of Spock's predicament, then whispered too him, almost inaudibly, to apologize. Spock, with his Vulcan ears, easily heard every word she said and cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry, madam." he said, practicing his Standard, as he presumed the Andorian spoke no Vulcan. "I am aware that most cultures consider staring to be rude. I apologize for my breach of social protocol."

The woman continued to glare, but looked slightly put off that the young child had such a broad vocabulary. Amanda broke in. "I'm sorry, Spock didn't mean to offend you. He has never been off of his home planet before." With no reply, the Andorian gave one final stare of disapproval and returned to her PADD. Amanda was relieved. For an Andorian, that was quite unnatural, considering their intense mistrust of other species.

Spock and Amanda were in a spaceport on Luna, waiting on a blue pleather couch to board a shuttle to Earth. It was to be Spock's first time visiting the planet of his mother's upbringing and ancestry. Sarek had diplomatic business to attend to on Vulcan, and was unable to join them.

Amanda could see why it was hard for Spock to stop staring at all strange people and customs he was seeing. The only two races Spock had ever met in person were humans and Vulcans, and he had seen very few of the former. He had met his human grandparents twice, once when he was born and the second time when he was five, so he couldn't remember them very well. Other then that, the only humans he had ever seen were Amanda and various diplomats that Sarek met with for business.

Now he was surrounded by aliens. There was a table of Tellarites arguing at a nearby pub, being watched carefully by a human bartender. A Deltan couple was sitting several seats down from the still sour Andorian, and a large purple man who Spock couldn't identify the species of had fallen asleep on a bench. Spock saw a Vulcan woman sipping a hot drink at the other end of the waiting room. She was the only other Vulcan he could see.

But the humans! There were more humans then any other species in the room, more certainly then Spock had ever seen in his life. This was Luna after all. Spock counted twenty-seven and a half in total, counting his mother and himself. Some of them were in the bar, but most were seated, chatting and waiting for the transport. Several human children were staring out the windows of the spaceport at the Earth as their parents stood over them, reassuring them that they would soon be home and telling them that no they could not have a cookie.

Spock was watching them curiously when a cool voice echoed throughout the room. "_Transport to New York, New York, now boarding."_

"That's us," said Amanda, rising and taking hold of Spock's hand. She lifted her carry on case and they entered the small transport pod.

***************Ten minutes later***************

Spock began to quake immediately as he exited the New York spaceport and onto the Earth. He had already been cold in the spaceport, which was set at a perpetual 75 degress Fahrenheit, but it was December on Earth and New York could get pretty cold, and now he was freezing. He shivered violently, looking instinctively to Amanda for help. "You said Earth was cold, but this is ridiculous!" He complained in a very un-Vulcan manner. But he didn't care. He could barely feel his fingers. Suddenly his black robe and boot seemed very thin. It was 45 degrees outside, warm for a New York winter, but to him it was like stepping into Antarctica is for a human.

"Oh, pumpkin." she cooed, using her odd but sincere nickname for him that was based on an Earth fruit. "Don't worry, I brought a coat. It's not very thick, but it will have to do." She produced a soft green coat from her carry on and wrapped it around him. It was the exact shade his cheeks were turning. Now that he was warm, he looked around him.

They were in a busy city street surrounded by humans, a weird alien landscape. And it was _noisey_. Cities on Vulcan were calm, quiet, and serious. But this one was loud and boisterous. The noise hurt his ears, and he stuffed into them the earplugs his father had given him for this very purpose. Hovercraft were flying around, honking, and humans were walking swiftly by, talking and laughing. Bright signs advertised stores and products he had never heard of, and music poured out of cafes and restaurants. The night sky was nearly blotted out by the light, but he could make out a few bright stars and a tiny round silver object where he had been standing just a few moments ago.

"Let's hurry and find a cab!" Amanda shouted over the sound, interrupting Spock's ponderings. Her son nodded energetically, still cold, and they ran to the edge of the road.

Amanda flailed her arms bizarrely, shouting "TAXI!" Spock raised an eyebrow at this strange ritual and was about to inquire as to its purpose when a hovercraft landed in front of him, answering his questions. A dark haired man wearing black glasses opened the doors with a button, and Amanda gently prodded a quizzical Spock inside. "5571 Pompton Avenue, Cedar Grove, New Jersey." Amanda commanded the man, who nodded and turned back into traffic.

Amanda was glowing as she looked out the window at her old home. "I'm so excited, pumpkin." she said, kissing Spock's cheek in an embarrassing display of emotion that he only allowed because she was Amanda. "You'll get to see Grandma and Grandpa again, and you'll meet your aunt and cousins. It'll be your first real Christmas, a real old fashioned family Christmas."

Indeed, Spock, too, was excited. Excited to observe this culture that he belonged to yet knew so little about. "Christmas should be intriguing to experience." he said. He sat back and began to meditate, allowing the barest traces of a smile to form. Amanda noticed, and smiled tenderly herself.


End file.
